Brick by Boring Brick
by Annabel Evers
Summary: Em um mundo de contos de fadas, Alice encontra seu verdadeiro amor. Baseada na música do Paramore.


**Disclaimer: **_Crepúsculo não me pertence e sim a Stephenie Meyer, isso aqui é só diversão._

_

* * *

_

Ha muitos e muitos anos atrás, se ouviu falar de uma princesa. Uma princesa linda. Tinha rosto de fada, seus bracinhos pequeninos balançavam-se enquanto dançava seguindo uma sinfonia composta pelo vento. Alice, esse fora o nome dado à pequenina com a voz mais doce e encantadora que já existiu. O mundo da pequena Alice resumia-se em suas brincadeiras e lindos dias de verão, passeios durante a primavera, aventuras em livros pelo inverno e missões para o outono.

_Ela vive num conto de fadas_

_Muito longe para nós encontrarmos_

_Esqueceu o gosto e o cheiro_

_Do mundo que ela deixou_

O que mais encanava a pequena Alice eram lendas. Histórias de homens corajosos, mulheres fortes, princesas lindas e príncipes encantadores. E, para viver esse pequenino mundo fora da sua realidade, ela contava com seu pequeno Anjo. Ele a levava pelas suas palavras a lugares que sua mente nunca poderia alcançar sozinha. Jasper, o conselheiro real era seu Anjo da guarda, a ensinava tudo que uma princesa deveria saber, mas sempre quando cavalgavam pela floresta, lhe contava as mais incríveis lendas com apenas a pequena Alice e o vento calmo como testemunhas. Seu mundo eram aquelas lendas, as pequenas princesas que a inspiravam.

_Tudo se resume às lendas que eu lhe contei_

_Os ângulos estavam todos errados agora_

_Ela está tirando asas de borboletas_

Depois de um tempo, a pequena Alice cresceu. Ainda era uma das moças mais lindas, mas com o tempo, vem responsabilidades. Mas a Alice não queria saber delas. Ela queria viver seus contos de fadas, sonhar com seu príncipe, e pedir ao seu anjo para que sempre a levasse ao lugar onde verdadeiramente pertencia.

_Com os pés no chão_

_E sua cabeça nas nuvens_

Alice, para os pais, já tinha idade suficiente para se casar. Ela sempre esperara seu príncipe. Mas... Não sentia que verdadeiramente amava aquele na qual seus pais escolheram. Por que, seu Anjo era seu Príncipe. Ele a que fazia sentir viva a fazia amar, a fazia viajar com suas palavras contagiadas por sua voz de sinos de arcanjos. Como o sol nasce para iluminar uma terra escura. Jasper vinha para iluminar suas manhãs, fazer feliz suas tardes e suas noites suportáveis com promessas de que voltariam a se ver. Mas ele não cumprira a promessa. Ele não voltara. E todas as lendas, as histórias... As mágicas foram com ele.

_Bem vá pegar sua pá_

_E vamos cavar um buraco fundo_

_Para enterrar o castelo, enterrar o castelo_

_Bem vá pegar sua pá_

_E vamos cavar um buraco fundo_

_Para enterrar o castelo, enterrar o castelo_

A fé da pequena Alice em seu Anjo perdia a força a cada dia de solidão. Alice raramente sorria verdadeiramente. Por que sorrir, se seu Anjo se fora? Suas esperanças... Mas elas renovaram quando sua mãe disse-lhe, numa fria noite de inverno, que ela marcara a data de seu casamento. Será que fora com ele?

_Então um dia ele a encontrou chorando_

_Encolhida no chão sujo_

_Seu príncipe finalmente havia ido salvá-la_

_E o resto você pode imaginar_

Alice corria como se sua vida dependesse disso, e ela dependia. Sua vida era seu Anjo. Queria entrar na sala e encontrar o belo loiro, com fios quase dourados e olhos como topázio. Suas verdadeiras joias. Mas o que encontra foi o garotinho mimado do castelo vizinho, com um buque de rosas vermelhas. Mas ela não gostava delas. Vermelho lhe lembrava de sangue. Sangue lhe lembrava de dor. E Dor era que ela conhecia sem seu Anjo.

_Mas era um truque_

_E o relógio soou 12 horas_

_Bem faça o favor de construir sua casa tijolo por tijolo_

_Ou os lobos vão derrubá-la_

Seu casamento fora lindo. Emocionante. Sua mãe despejava lágrimas ao ver a filha tomando o seu caminho. As pessoas lhe desejavam felicidade. Desejavam uma vida repleta de realizações. Mas realizações ela nunca teria com o moreno ao seu lado. Felicidade tampouco. E então ela percebeu: Seu Anjo nunca voltaria. Jasper fora-se e levara com ele o mundo que ambos construíram.

_Bem você construiu um mundo mágico_

_Porque sua vida real é trágica_

_É, você construiu um mundo mágico_

Era real, para eles. Nunca fora para outros. E nunca seria novamente. Por que seu mundo era repleto de segredos. _Nunca conte a ninguém sobre ele, Alice. _Fora o que lhe dissera. Mas por quê?

_Se não é real_

_Você não pode ver com seus olhos_

_Você não pode sentir com seu coração_

_E não vou acreditar_

Nunca fora real. Os momentos foram enterrados, junto ao seu coração a deixar os campos de seu velho castelo, onde toda a mágica surgira. E aonde ela acabara.

_Porque se é verdade_

_Você pode ver com seus olhos_

_Até na escuridão_

_E onde eu quero estar, yeah_

* * *

_**N/A:** Primeiríssima fic Alice/Jasper, então se tiver ficado sem sentido e tals, pode enviar uma review e me dizer..! Se você tiver odiado, pode enviar uma review..! Maaas caso você tenha gostado *cruza os dedos*, maaande uma review!_


End file.
